


Bathtub Confessions

by Xgirl14



Series: Innocent Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And love, Consensual, Don't care, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Innocent Tony, Kissing, M/M, NOT! underage, Naive Tony, Nipple Play, Sweet Tony Stark, Tony is like 21 or 22 in this, Tony is possibly ooc, Virgin Tony Stark, What am I doing, baths, blushing Tony, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xgirl14/pseuds/Xgirl14
Summary: Tony is in a loving relationship with his two boyfriends Steve and Bucky. However, he's keeping kind of a big secret that hes too afraid to share. Tony's boyfriends love him regardless and they will always show him with words...and actions.





	Bathtub Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first smut fic? It's probably poorly written. I think I focused too much on fluff than smut but oh well. Guess I'm projecting. ANYWAY This is a little head cannon of mine that I finally am bringing to life. So....here you go.

Tony sighed sliding further down into his bath. It had been a long day filled with board meetings and putting on the act that he knew what he was doing. He had only just a few short months ago, come of age to take over his father’s company. Not to mention the whole debacle with Ob-with Stane. Then having to go through different lawyers and board members to let Pepper run the company instead until he came of age. The stress was-a lot- so much so that he had been kept so busy and stressed he never got to see his boyfriends as much as he wanted. 

Tony sighed again, just thinking about his boyfriends made him giddy. At first he was sceptical and shocked to say the least that the two older men, who just so happened to be famous super soldiers were interested in him. Not just for money, or reputation or-or the sex. But for him.

Tony blushed sinking down until just his nose was peaking out of the water. Many people had this idea about him that he was this crazy rich playboy that had slept with anyone he ever looked at. The real fact was that he, Tony Stark, was a virgin. Steve, Bucky and Tony had been dating for the last five months and they hadn’t gone beyond kisses and light touches. The soldiers could sense his unease and were being absolutely sweet and going Tony’s pace. 

However, Tony was too embarrassed to tell his boyfriends, afraid they would leave him for a more experienced partner. He was too selfish to let them go. He would miss the cuddles, the kisses, and the sweet words too much. 

Tony sat back up and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and just luxuriating in the warmth of the water and air of the room. Steve and Bucky had left for a mission four days ago and he missed them terribly. Since they were gone, Tony had the whole penthouse to himself. 

God, did he miss them. The stress was getting to him and the best way to relieve it was snuggling up to his giant beefy boyfriends. Their hugs were like magic and made everything bad go away. They’d kiss him sweetly, drag their fingers through his hair making him mewl. He loved when they did that. It always turned him into jelly. Bucky would hold him and Steve would slowly move in to ki-

“Now ain’t that the prettiest sight you’ve ever seen”

Tony shot up, eyes bulging as he took in the sight of his two boyfriends still in full combat gear. They had at least put away their weapons, Bucky’s guns and Steve’s shield. The two soldiers were smirking at him, something Tony had never seen before, it made his pulse quicken. 

“You are absolutely right Buck, don’t think I’ve ever seen anything prettier,” purred Steve.

Tony wasn’t sure if he was blushing before but he was definitely blushing now. Steve and Bucky were staring at him. While he was in the tub. While he was NAKED in the tub. Tony subconsciously sank a little further into the water, trying to inconspicuously cover his sex with his hands. He was thankful for the copious amounts of bubbles he put into his bath.  
The older men chuckled, “Aw, Stevie he’s blushin. What’s the matter doll? Don’t want us lookin?”

Tony shuddered. He-he wasn’t sure what he wanted. Yes he was incredibly attracted to the all american beef cakes standing in the doorway, he had eyes! But, but them seeing him? It made him incredibly nervous. Tony knew he was attractive, but, they were super soldiers, the perfect specimen of man. He had also never gotten naked with someone before. It made him shiver.

“Not even a ‘hey’? I think our baby boy has forgotten how to talk, Bucky.”

Bucky ‘mmmed; in agreement. “Boy, Cap, I don’t know about you, but that mission kicked my ass, I could sure use a nice soak in the tub, get all relaxed and wet.” 

“I completely agree, and look how sweet our boy is, he has this big ‘ol tub and filled it with sweet water. Added bonus, what a sweetheart, he’s in the tub too.”

Tony couldn’t respond, he was watching, mouth agape as Bucky began stripping while Steve was talking. He gulped audibly when Steve quickly followed suit. Tony kept staring as all of those large muscles were put on display. From the quick touches, and creating their uniforms, Tony knew his boyfriends were muscular, he had EYES ok? Seeing their bare chests made him blush harder, but was unable to look away.

The soldiers, watching Tony’s every move, smirked at their adorable lover. Tony had been so shy. When they had first tried to move things up a step, Tony spluttered and uttered an obvious excuse. They chucked it up to new relationship nerves and didn’t push the topic. Their boy would let them know when he was ready. But oh- oh, seeing him laying there vulnerable, naked and wet. They couldn’t help themselves. They needed to touch.

They smirked when Tony let out a startled ‘meep!’ when they dropped their pants. They chuckled as well when Tony quickly covered his eyes. Their boy was so sweet.

“Aww, baby boy what’s wrong?” cooed Bucky, “Are our bodies makin you uncomfortable?”

Tony whined, he was so embarrassed! Not even five minutes of them being home he was making a fool out of himself! They’d find out he was so painfully inexperienced and laugh in his face telling him how much of a disappointment he was and that they were going to leave him.

Tony whined again when he heard the sound of splashing water and feeling two large bodies mold up against his. Tony was too scared to open his eyes, even though keeping them closed wasn’t helping him pretend to be brave. 

Bucky and Steve shared a look. Tony wouldn’t look at them and they both could feel his minute shivering. Slowly the pieces started falling into place and the stared at each other, panicked.

“Tony, sweetheart will you look at me?” asked Steve

Tony whimpered, he couldn’t! He, he just couldn’-

“Please baby? For me? It’s ok, shy boy, we understand.” cooed Steve

“Y-you do?” Tony whispered as he slowly peeked up at his blonde boyfriend

“There’s your beautiful brown bambi eyes,” crooned Bucky as he slowly ran his fingers in the brunets short curls, making the smaller man mewl softly.

Steve smiled, “Tony, we don’t want you to be scared of us, and we want you to answer truthfully. Baby, are you a virgin?” 

Tony whined pitifully and tried to hide behind his hands again, Bucky sensing this took a gentle hold of the younger boys hands, bringing the backs to his mouth and leaving sweet kisses to the back. Tony gave a small smile a the gesture.

The soldiers looked on expectantly for the smaller man to answer, waiting patiently and not pushing for answers.

“Y-yes, I-I’m a virgin,” Tony whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut in a futile attempt to protect himself from the words his lover would surely spit at him. What he didn’t expect were the twin moans of want.

“Oh, sweet thing,” moaned Bucky, “That’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said.”

“It-it is?” asked Tony, thoroughly confused at not being yelled at.

Steve kissed him on the temple, “ Of course it is sweetheart, why would you think otherwise?”

“Because-because I don’t have any experience! I-I’m gonna be a dissappointmmm!”

Tony was cut off my the hot press of lips against his own. Bucky tangled the fingers of his left hand into his hair and held on gently. The kiss, was anything but. Tony gasped at the feel of Steve’s lips against his neck, giving Bucky the perfect opportunity to let his tongue inside. 

Tony whimpered into Bucky’s mouth as he plundered and took. His tongue mapping out the spaces of his mouth, making Tony weak. Tony reached his hand up to grab onto Steve’s neck when he felt the larger man begin to suck a mark where neck meets shoulder. Nibbling and sucking the soft skin. 

Bucky pulled back looking concerned, while Tony gasped in air. “Tones, don’t ever, ever think that way. Stevie and I love you more than anything and they only way you could get rid of us is if you tell us you want us gone. Now,” Bucky smirked peeking down into the bubbles making Tony blush furiously, “By the looks of it, you feel the exact opposite, and baby?” asked Bucky

“Y-yeah?” Tony stammered and whimpered still slightly distracted by Steve’s hot mouth leaving a trail of marks along his shoulders.

“You can always tell us how you feel, you don’t need’ta be scared. Not ever. Also,” Bucky began rubbing his hands up and down Tony’s arms making him shudder. “We can always work on building your experience.”

Steve pulled back with a moan, “That’s right baby, we can take it as slow as you want. We won’t lie, we want you so bad it hurts. But we can take it slow, for you.”

Tony was completely overwhelmed. He never thought he could have this, that his boyfriends would be, not only ok with his inexperience but by the looks of it, severely turned on by it made Tony feel a little more sure footed. His pace, they said. He didn’t even know where to start!

“I, I don’t really know where to start,” he mumbled the blush returning to his cheeks. The soldiers moaned, sharing a look. 

“Don’t worry Tones, we can help. Come here baby,” cooed Steve, not waiting for Tony to move and simply held him under the arms and lifted him onto his lap, exposing his cock to the air. He shuddered and blushed.

“Oh sweet thing,” moaned Bucky, “What a pretty little cock you got.”

“It’s-it’s not little! It’s aver-aaaggeeee!” squealed Tony as he felt the hot press of Steve’s cock against the swell of his ass. Oh god, that felt-too big, it was too big how was he supposed to take tha-

“Hey! Tony, calm down, don’t worry,” Steve said jostling him gently to get him out of his head. “You’re not ready for that yet and that’s ok. We’ll just use our hands. Is that ok with you baby?” 

“H-how are you gonna use your hands?”

Bucky bit his lip, “God Stevie, he’s so innocent he’s gonna kill me!”

“Me too Buck. How we gonna use our hands baby? Like this,”cooed Steve

Tony mewled loudly when Steve’s large warm hand almost engulfed his entire cock, giving long slow strokes. His lips taking their place back on Tony’s neck.  
“Your cock is so soft baby boy, so soft and wet. God, Bucky I can fit my whole hand around ‘im”

“God,” Bucky groaned, “Lemme see Stevie, lemme see.”

Without so much as a grunt, Steve shifted one arm underneath Tony’s thighs and kept the other on his cock and lifted him out of the water, exposing him to Bucky’s gaze as he stroked. Tony whimpered in embarrassment.

“Don’t be shy baby, you’re beautiful, never hide from us,” said Bucky

Steve kept up his even strokes of Tony’s cock and the younger boy began to squirm in his grip.

“Does that feel good baby?” voice ghosting over Tony’s ear, feeling him shudder. “You have no idea how hot it makes me, knowing no ones ever touched you like this,” Steve emphasized it with a tight squeeze, making the boys hips move erratically. Steve chuckled. 

“Oh he liked that Stevie,” Bucky said as he kissed down Tony’s chest. “Is Steve makin ya feel good sweet thing? Feel’s good to have someone touchin your cock?” Tony sobbed out a breath. He couldn’t take a whole lot more. He never knew it could feel so good with someone. Their kisses, their words, their touches. It was enough to make him delirious with want.

Tony screamed when he felt a hard suck on his nipples. The scratchy feeling of Bucky’s stubble. The hot mouth, the pressure! Tony’s hands shot up quickly to twine his fingers in the long strands of Bucky’s hair. Bucky chuckled and gave a long lick to the teased puckered bud.

“Looks like our boy has really sensitive tits.”

“I-I’m not a girl!” cried Tony

“Looks like you like it sweetheart, that’s beautiful Tones. Keep at it Buck, his cock is twitchin like crazy in my hand, he’s so close.”

“Are you close baby? Gonna make a mess for us?” 

“Your cock is so wet for us sweetheart, weepin so pretty in my hand.”

“Can we see it? Can we see you lose control? Bet you’ll be beautiful.”

“Beautiful,” agreed Steve

Poor Tony was lost to the feelings his lovers were giving him. He was chilled from being out of the water, but warm, so warm from being between them. He could feel Steve grinding his large cock against his ass and Bucky’s against his thigh, but didn’t have the brain power to respond with words.

“AH!” very articulate Tony good job, he thought amused

“We’re so close Tony, you’re beautiful, you’re driving us mad.”

“Look at him, he’s lost in pleasure he can’t even speak.”

“Needy, desperate little thing,” with that Bucky shot down and latched his mouth once again on Tony’s nipple, the other being pulled and squeezed by Bucky’s free hand. The other overlapping Steve’s along Tony’s cock. As if they had planned it the soldiers squeezed and stroked him perfectly in sync, Steve placing hot open mouth kisses all along his jaw. That was it. Tony couldn’t take anymore. All he had to do was let go, so he did.

“Oh, oh OH! Steve! Bucky! Ah!” he sobbed their names into the steamed air the surrounded them like a cloud. His cock sputtering between him and Bucky, making a mess of their fists. He felt Steve’s stuttered thrusts then a burst of warmth against his ass, shortly after Bucky followed, making a mess of Tony’s thighs and lower stomach. 

They sat there in the water. The three men breathing deeply, trying to calm their beating hearts. Tony layed there on Steve’s lap, completely wrung out, leaning his head against his big shoulder, letting his eyes slip closed.

Some time later, Tony heard the sloshing of water and whined.

“Don’t worry baby boy, I’m not going anywhere. We made you a right mess and we need to clean ya up before we go to bed,” cooed Bucky

Tony hummed in acknowledgement and let himself be washed by his lovers. He mewled when Steve washed his hair, it felt so could and he felt more than he heard Steve chuckle. Bucky had warmed a cloth and was tenderly wiping the mess from Tony’s thighs and stomach. 

“Turn ‘im around Steve, I need to wash his back.” 

Tony, almost asleep whined again at being jostled from his comfy muscle pillow. Steve shushed him, settling him back on his lap, this time with Tony’s arms and legs wrapped around him. Steve guided his head back to his shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly.

Bucky washed away the mess on his ass and scrubbed his back making Tony sigh in content. Bucky leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against his shoulder blades. 

“Ok sweet thing, all clean, you did so well, so beautiful when you let go, just letting yourself feel good,” Bucky praised

“Come on sweet boy, let’s dry off and go to bed. We missed our Tony cuddles so much,” cooed Steve

Tony only grunted in response making his lovers chuckle. He felt too sleepy and wrung out from what they had just done and he felt too warm and safe wrapped up in his lovers embrace. Sleep was too tempting. 

Carefully standing up and aware of their precious bundle, the soldiers stepped out of the bathtub and dried off their smaller lover. Once dry, Bucky took out one of his and Steve’s shirts and helped maneuver Tony into it. Tony was so small compared to them that the shirt easily covered the top of his ass and reached just the top of his thighs. A possessive thrill ran through him at the image Tony presented. He heard a snort and turned to look at Steve who was smirking knowingly at him. As if he could read the thoughts that were going through his mind.

“Down boy, Tony is too tired for anything else, we can always try something tomorrow if he’s up to it. He’s already passed out, the precious thing.”

Bucky chuckled, “I know, I know. Take it slow. Can you blame me though? He’s too sweet for me not to want to wreck him.”

The soldiers began getting ready for bed as Tony slept on. The silence comforting and companionable. 

Bucky gasped suddenly, making Steve turn in concern for his other lover.

“Bucky? You ok?” asked Steve.

“Hey Steve, do you think tomorrow Tony will let me at his ass tomorrow? I really wanna taste,” he whined

“Jesus, Buck!” Steve laughed, “I don’t know if he’s ready for your mouth yet, we want him alive, not dead,” he smirked.

Bucky chuckled gazing at the boy asleep in the middle of the bed.

“A man can dream, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Be kind I can't take the bad hahaha.


End file.
